


I'm Gonna Hit You (With Sonic Speed)

by Flangst



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic Riders, Sonic is not patient, hoverboards are dangerous, tails is a NEEERRRD, to nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: Physics is for NEEEEEERRRDS
Kudos: 10





	I'm Gonna Hit You (With Sonic Speed)

“So it’s like a skateboard but can fly.”

“As we saw, yes,” said Tails. “Extreme Gear. Just as soon as I’m done with yours, we can enter into the contest.”

Sonic turned over the blue and yellow board, intrigued. On the bottom were three nozzles for expelling air that would allow the board to float. 

“So I get how it can float but how does it go forwards?”

Tails, perked up, eager to educate his best buddy on science. “Easy! Through a combination of lift, as explained by the Kutta-Junkowski Theorum, and the forward momentum generated by…”

Sonic had tuned him out after the fourth word. Blah blah, science, blah blah physics, whatever. He broke the laws of physics every day.

“So when can I test it?”

“Oh, uh…” It took Tails a moment to re-engage from Science Mode. “Well I need to make sure it balances properly. So why don’t you test it now and we’ll see if it needs fixing?”

“Ok!” Sonic hopped on, eager to get moving. As soon as he put his full weight on it, the board flew out from under his feet, ricocheted off the wall, and hit Tails in the face.


End file.
